Clone trooper
|species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = *Grand Army of the Republic *Republic Navy |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire *New Republic Era *New Jedi Order Era *Legacy Era}} Clone troopers were clones of a template, a Mandalorian bounty hunter named Jango Fett, that were created to serve the Galactic Senate. They were grown at twice the rate of normal humans and most had unwavering loyalty to the Senate, and the Chancellor. They were grown to obey orders without question, no matter what they were, unless someone of higher authority vetoed it. The only clone that was not like the others was Boba Fett, clones without differences; he was grown at the same rate that a normal human would and he didn't have to obey orders if he didn't want to. They were created on a watery world Kamino, which had the best cloning facilities known. They were trained by Jango Fett himself, which helped them learn the ways of their "father" the best. They were also trained by paid Mandalorians who wanted to bring back the way of their people. Some clone troopers were also trained by other clones, one of which was Alpha-17, a famous trainer. They were trained and they fought in a three-year-long war called the Clone Wars on the side of the Republic. They fought against the Confederacy of Independent Systems and its leaders. The first battle was on the desert planet Geonosis in 22 BBY. The war continued on until 19 BBY, when Order 66 was issued, which was to kill their Jedi commanders. Most of the clone troopers obeyed and killed many of the Jedi, exterminating almost all of them. The Republic then killed the Separatist leaders including Count Dooku, ending the war. Then Chancellor and Sith Lord Palpatine, now known as Darth Sidious, took over and turned the Republic into an empire under the command of him. The clone troopers were then turned into Imperial stormtroopers that made up the main soldiers of the Empire. Some clones that were made on Kamino rebelled against their brothers and ended up trying to kill them, but eventually died. History Beginning Around the year 32 BBY, and before the Invasion of Naboo, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the Kaminoans to create an army for the Grand Army of the Republic. He was tricked by former Jedi Tyranus to help his plan for galactic conquest, and Master Sifo-Dyas was killed by him when he was finished. To protect the secret of the creation, the planet Kamino was erased from the Jedi Archives. The Kaminoans decided to create the army after the bounty hunter Jango Fett, as they were supposed to form the army after one ideal being. They chose Jango Fett because he proved himself intelligent and strong in battle. He also captured the Jedi Komari Vosa, proving himself. He agreed to be cloned, in exchange for one unaltered clone as his son. His request was granted and he was cloned. Before the cloning could be started, the Kaminoans took Fett's DNA and altered it to make it to their liking. The soldiers that were going to be bred would be utterly loyal to the Galactic Republic and the Chancellor of the Senate. They first bred twelve soldiers as the testing group, and the were designated the Null-class Advanced Recon Commandos. Due to the failed testing, only half of them survived, as they failed to be altered correctly. The last six were deemed failures and were to be exterminated, but were saved by Kal Skirata and Jango Fett. Because of his action, Kal Skirata was tasked with training the clone troopers. Clone Wars In 22 BBY, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the the unknown world of Kamino in the Outer Rims. When he entered a building, he was greatly surprised to find that the inhabitants were waiting for him there. He was greeted by Prime Minister Lama Su. He went along with what they were saying, even though he was taken by surprise. He was even more amazed to find that the Kaminoans had produced 200,000 impressive units, all for the Republic. Battle of Geonosis After his meeting was over, and he had tracked Fett to Geonosis, he reported to the Jedi Council that the Republic had a gigantic army waiting for them. Soon, he was caught by Count Dooku and Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Amidala went to rescue him, only to also be captured. In the Senate, Chancellor Palpatine had accepted the grand army that was waiting for him, and Grandmaster Yoda took 192,000 units and 200 Jedi to Geonosis to rescue the Jedi and destroy the droid army. They had a large battle in the surrounding desert, where many casualties occurred, including thousands of clone troopers and commandos. The Republic eventually won after the Separatists retreated and Count Dooku left to Coruscant. The cruiser Implacable was a sight of sorrow, as 20,000 clone troopers were injured. Other battles Some other major battles of the Clone Wars included the Battle of Kashyyyk, the Battle of Coruscant, the Battle of Umbara, Battle of Utapau, Battle of Cato Neimoidia, the battles on Kamino, the Battle of Boz Pity, and other ones. Post-Clone Wars Because of the independence the clone trooper had displayed, Emperor Palpatine decided that clone troopers would not be the main part of the new Imperial Army. Even the Spaarti-grown clone troopers would not suffice, as they could not last very long and had a large lack of quality. He then resorted to opening Imperial Training Centers and the new Imperial army's new recruits were humans, coming from planets to serve the galactic government. The Kaminoan and Spaarti clone troopers were not removed from duty, but no more were produced. Life of a Clone Trooper Creation All young clone soldiers started as an embryo in a cloning tube. They were tested to see if they were bred correctly and were loyal to the Republic. The Kaminoans had created millions of tubes and produced millions of these identical troopers, hundreds of thousands at a time. Once they were seen as an acceptable trooper, they started their training. On average, 193 out of a batch of 200 clone troopers were not defective. The others were tested, reconditioned, and some exterminated.Clone Trooper on TheForce.Net However, After Jedi got more involved in the Kamino cloning programs, terminations largely disappeared, and defective clones were moved into support roles. One prime example is 99.The Essential Guide to Warfare Training After birth, most clone troopers were divided into cohorts of thirty-six. They grew up with their batchers, and ate, trained, and slept next to each other, creating strong bonds. As the troopers matured, their cohorts evolved into their platoons, where they were flash-trained in military tactics and weapons. As a young soldier, they were trained to be completely loyal and trusting, creating the perfect soldier. Because Jango Fett had been the template for this whole operation, he wanted to be the trainer of the clones to make them fight like him. Jango also hired other mercenaries to help him, a good portion Mandalorians. Some of the most famous trainers were Kal Skirata, Walon Vau, and Rav Bralor. Some non-Mandalorian mercenaries were Bric and El-Les. training]]Because of the time shortage, the clones were bred twice as fast as regular humans, making them age twice as fast. At ten years of age, a clone trooper was twenty and was perfectly fit for battle. Some clone troopers were not bred properly, one of which was the clone 99, who was assigned to cleanup crew. Kaminoans promised that the clone troopers would be perfectly obedient and not question orders, but many instances have occurred when troopers have disobeyed this. One instance was when Captain Rex disobeyed Jedi General Pong Krell's orders on Umbara. Another was when Ion Team, Omega Squad, and Delta Squad disobeyed Order 66. One instance of a malfunction was when a battalion of clones did not have perfect 20/20 vision, and that mistake led to their entire battalion missing overnight. Some clone troopers were gifted with the thought of independence. The ARC troopers, or Advanced Recon Commandos, were given this to make them the best elite soldiers in the Republic. Some commanders and other officers also had more independence because they had to create strategies. All of the clones received training in the basic skills of a military officer such as marksmanship or sharpshooting, weapons and vehicle training, and the officers received commanding training. Some clone troopers received training in areas others did not to prepare them. An example is that a clone pilot would be trained to fly a ship, and a medic would be trained to treat medical injuries. To be perfect, all of the clones were sworn to obey the Command Code, where they pledged their loyalty to the Senate and Republic, even if it meant death. Near the end of the training stage, the clone troopers had to take a final test to pass. The Jedi in command of training and the overseer of training, along with some other clone officers had to determine if the training squad members were fit to join the clone army. If they did not pass, they were failures and were assigned to non-fighting jobs such as janitorial jobs. When the graduated, they attended a ceremony and were shipped off to their various planets and started their jobs. Future of Clone Troopers At the beginning of the war, many clone troopers did not wonder about what would happen after the war; this is what they were bred for, and this is what they were going to do. As the war progressed, more troopers wondered about their future. They wondered what their jobs would be, whether they could have families, or if the Republic had something in mind. One Senator from Chandrila realized this, and set up the troopers' only veteran's fund for their lives after the war. Later on, Chancellor Palpatine announced on Republic Day that all ARC troopers, clone commanders, and Republic commandos were to train the new soldiers to defend the Republic. They did not like this, but had no say so they stayed quiet. Some troopers wanted to do other things. Regimental commander Levet wanted to operate on a farm, thinking it looked challenging. Other troopers decided to desert and start their own lives, do what they wanted, and just be an ordinary person. After the fall of the Republic, however, some of them got their wish. Rex, Wolffe and Gregor went to the planet of Seelos and slung for Joopas. Armor and Appearance Appearance Clone troopers looked exactly like their "father" or the "Prime Clone", Jango Fett, so they all looked the same. They were humans with black hair that was usually trimmed in an army buzz style, though sometimes they would dye their hair red, blond, or other colors. Some even shaved off all their hair and became bald. All clones had brown eyes and some had facial hair such as a goatee, and some clones had tattoos on their heads. However, some clones had minor mutations, such as Edge, who had pale blue eyes and Chopper, who had one pale yellow eye due to a head injury. Almost all clone troopers had the same height, 1.83 meters, or 6 feet, and they were all male. There were a few exceptions in height. Being exactly identical definitely had some advantages. They all had the same allergies, the symptoms and medicines were the same, the armor was the same size, body parts could be regrown from Jango Fett's DNA, and the little variation in body size and proportion helped with medical treatment. Armor Clone troopers wore forty kilograms of plastoid-alloy composite white armor over a pressurized black body glove which allowed them to survive in the vacuum of space. It fitted all clones perfectly, except for the Null-class ARCs, as their stature was slightly larger. They armor was manufactured by Kaminoan armorers. They original design was based on advice from Jango Fett and designed to be similar to his Mandalorian armor. The armor consisted of 20 for fitting plates, which were locked onto the glove via magnatomic gription panels. They standard infantry armor could not withstand direct hits from blaster bolts, but could protect troopers from explosive impacts, poison gas, glancing shots and heat. It allowed them to march through deflector shield barriers as well. It was an excellent defense against natural forces, and protected troopers from rough weather, although special variants were devised for extreme conditions. The boots were high traction and could be magnetized, allowing troopers to move in certain zero-gravity conditions. However, the most important part of any trooper's kit was his helmet. The helmet had a T-shaped visor, and an antenna was located in the top fin, linking troopers to the fighting force. Their were a large web of sensors and communications gear, allowing troopers to send and get audiovisual transmissions and see through smoke and fog. The helmet could interface with their weapons to a display targeting reticule, allowing a trooper to aim without the need of iron sights. The helmet had a Heads Up Display (HUD) which displayed their mission objective, condition of their armor and various other information. The helmet was such a major part of a trooper's kit that extra helmets were mounted above DC-15A blaster rifles in armories. Some clone troopers had markings on their armor to show either rank or the unit they belonged to. Others had kamas, pauldrons, macrobinoculars, visors, and jetpacks. All clone troopers had an identifying chip on their wrist which displayed their profile. On it is their identification number, a picture, battles fought in, and other such information. Troopers can also use HUD displays to see tallies from clone troopers that display their number and names. Phase I armor The Kaminoans developed two main types of armor: Phase I armor and Phase II armor. Phase I armor was called a "body bucket" because it was uncomfortable to wear and heavy. On the helmet was a breath filter and an internal comlink on the inside of the helmet. It had a dark T-like visor on the front side to see through. At their waistline, they had a utility belt that held cables, a meal of rations, extra packs for ammunition, survival equipment, assault gear and a thermal detonator. For officers and heavy weapons specialists, holsters were mounted on their thigh plates. For Phase I armor, colors were originally used to signify rank: yellow markings were for the clone commanders, red was for the captains, blue was used on lieutenants' armor, and the color green was used for clone sergeants' armor. As the war went on, some colors were added onto their armor for special purposes; one of them was Jaig eyes, a Mandalorian honor for bravery in the battlefield. Later in the war, as early as the battle of Christophsis, color was used to devise unit affiliation. Phase I clone trooper armor had many variants. Some included clone pilots, clone flame troopers, ARC troopers, ARF troopers, clone commandos, and clone shadow troopers. Phase I clone trooper armor lasted until 21 BBY, when the clone troops received Phase II armor. Experimental Phase II armor was already being used and tested on the battlefield by ARCs, and the process of giving armor was rather slow. Some pilots still wore Phase I when infantry had been given Phase II armor, and ARF troopers occasionally had Phase I armor. Phase II armor Later on in the war, Phase II clone trooper armor was developed to replace Phase I armor because it fixed all of the flaws that the first version had accumulated. The top fin of the helmet was curved more, and it was lighter, stronger and more adaptable than its Phase I variant. In Phase II armor, color was officially developed to show unit affiliation. Various units immediately set to debating unit colors and insignias once it was allowed. Phase II armor had some variants that Phase I did not. The Galactic Marines only had Phase II armor, with maroon markings and synthmesh on their helmets. Clone scout troopers had the same case as the Galactic Marines, and they had oddly shaped helmets and armor which didn't have thigh or forearm plates. Two others were AT-RT drivers and clone paratroopers. ARC troopers also used Phase II armor, even though experimental Phase II armor was being used before Phase II armor was released to regular clones. After the Empire was created and the Galactic Republic destroyed, most clone troopers changed to stormtrooper armor from Phase II, but some did not. A group of clone troopers that kept their Phase II armor were the shadow troopers; they kept their armor as a reminder of Emperor Palpatine's rise to power. Stormtrooper armor was the third variant of the armor. Other types of armor Many troopers had different roles, including recon, airborne duties and special operations missions. They had different armor for their tasks. Some types of armor included Katarn-class commando armor, ARC trooper armor, and clone training armor. Katarn-class commando armor was a class of armor used by the Republic commandos. It provided more protection than any other type of armor used by the Republic. It also had deflector shields. Mark II Katarn armor was used repel Verpine shatter guns and EMP weaponry. Mark III Katarn armor was reinforced against laser cannons and light grenades. The original Advanced Recon Commando armor, also known as ARC trooper armor, was a experimental Phase II type of armor used by ARC troopers. It had many attachments including jetpacks, rocket dart launchers, rangefinders, and mini flamethrowers. The pauldrons used on ARC trooper armor had extra plates on it, and it had additional pouches used for carrying ammunition, med kits, and other accessories. They also had life-support packs on their backs. Later, when Phase II was issued, ARC troopers were equipped with it, but all the extra plates and pouches were mounted on it. Clone training armor was used by clone cadets that were training to become troopers on Kamino. Clone training armor had a body suit and had more padding inside than regular clone troopers did. The helmet used showed the face of the trooper wearing it, and had lights so they would be visible in the dark. The clone troopers who wore it had numbers 1-5 on the backs and shoulder pads, and on their left thigh plate showed their designation number, but without the CT- prefix. It was not used after graduation; it was replaced with Phase I or Phase II armor. Many troopers though, had the standard Phase I or II armor, just with different helmets. Paratroopers and ARF troopers had different helmets, and pilots were equipped with a life support pack. Equipment Kit Regular troopers Clone troopers were standardly equipped their DC-15 carbines and rifles, though some carried rotary blasters and other heavy weapons. Officers and heavy weapons specialists were allowed to carry DC-17 pistols as their sidearms. They had whatever armor that was currently issued, and typically carried two concussion grenades, two thermal detonators, and an EMP grenade, nicknamed a droid popper. Troopers were also equipped with a medpac containing bacta and synthflesh, and although they were not standard, multitools and sanitary wipes were carried. In a trooper's belt spare blaster magazines, survival gear and assault equipment were carried. Officers Officers, depending on if they were deployed to the battle field or the space front, varied on weapons. Officers deployed on the battle front sported the standard armor with specific colors and specialized gear. Certain officers, like Rex or Bly wore Kamas and Pauldrons, while officers like Cody wore an infared visor. The typically had standard weaponry as a regular trooper. Officers deployed in space typically wore fleet uniforms and bore DC-15 pistols. If their ship went down amidst battle, they typically went down with it. Clone commandos ARC troopers Weaponry Clone troopers carried many different weapons which were designed for maximum effectiveness on the battlefield. Primary weapons used by regular forces included the DC-15A blaster rifle, DC-15S blaster carbine, DC-15x sniper rifles, Z-6 rotary blaster cannons, and RPS-6 rocket launchers. Two V-1 thermal detonators and LXR-6 concussion grenades were standard in any troopers kit. Electromagnetic pulse grenades were used to take down electronics and DC-17 hand blasters were carried by officers and other troopers. Shadow troopers, trained for unconventional warfare, were equipped with the DC-19 stealth carbines. Clone commandos used the DC-17m Interchangeable blaster System as their main weapon, which could be transformed into an automatic blaster, sniper rifle, anti-armor grenade launcher, and a non-lethal PEP laser. Commandos also carried thermal tape, detonation packs, IEDs and other explosive gear, as well as their knuckle gauntlet vibroblade. Many troopers did not carry standard weapons. Some ARCs liked to sue Reciprocating Quad blasters, while other favored flame throwers, electric wires, modified pistols and modified DC-15As with grenade launchers. Some commandos liked using Trandoshan and other non-issued weapons, such as ACP blasters, verpine shatter guns, shotguns, concussion rifles and verpine snipers often custom built and modified, Genome Clone troopers were created out of the template, Jango Fett. However, the troopers did not have the exact same genome as Jango. In an attempt to increase the troopers' quality, the cloner scientists experimented and changed Jango's genome. Kaminoan clone troopers The Kaminoans were the first ones to create clone troopers. They were paid a lot, so they had enough money to experiment with the human genome. Scientists such as Hali Ke, analyzed the human genome extensively to learn how it worked. Their results were partially concerning–they found the human genome was very "flexible". It could adapt to a variety of situations, and in a short amount of time. It was one of the most adaptable in the entire galaxy. This would increase the difficulty of altering their genome. Nevertheless, they were paid, and they enjoyed playing with genetics, so they carried. The mastermind of the whole operation, Darth Sidious, chose bounty hunter Jango Fett as the template for the clone troopers. The Kaminoan scientists interviewed and logged in several hours talking with Fett, finding out his personality, helping them better to alter their genome. He was a perfect example of a human; he was hired to kill people with no remorse, and yet he was angry when they claimed he had no morality. However, he was still a very competent man. He remained calm in times of distress and could make barriers around his mind if he needed to. These, along with other traits, were ideal for soldiers. A group of 100 mercenaries were paid and called in to train the special operations group of clone commandos. They, if they accepted the deal, were to no longer exist, and never allowed to leave Kamino until the training was complete. Though most were Mandalorian, some were Corellian and from other planets. They shared very close attachments with the clone commandos they trained, and often the actions of the commandos were influenced from what they had learned from their instructors. For regular troopers bounty hunters were hired to oversee their training. Cadets were subjected to hard courses, and were expected to obey the commands of the mercenaries. The main change the Kaminoans made to the troopers was accelerate their growth by twice as much. This kept their quality, but sped up the process by ten years. ''Null''-class troopers The first batch of troopers were the Null-class ARC troopers. Being the first experiment, they were bound to have several flaws–which they did, at least to the Kaminoans. This batch consisted of twelve troopers. Of the twelve, six of them died as young embryos. The others lived on. They were very independent and did not follow the perfect picture the Kaminoans had in mind. They were crazy and had a photographic memories. They had experienced events that young children should never experience at that age, and that mentally scarred them. Also, their size was made slightly larger than the future soldiers, leading to difficulties of Null ARCs wearing regular armor.Republic Commando: Triple Zero The Kaminoans then put in an order to eliminate them, marking them as failures. When the young troopers were going to be exterminated, one of the troopers N-11, grabbed a weapon and held the Kaminoan scientist at gun-point. Mandalorian training sergeant Kal Skirata, whose weapon it was, convinced the kid to let go, claiming he would train and take care of the kids. He was impressed by the fact that they already knew how to handle a weapon at such a young age. The Kaminoans reluctantly agreed, and Kal Skirata was responsible for them. Advanced Recon Commandos and clone commandos The ARC troopers and clone commandos were the second phase of troopers. Their emotions were more suppressed, and and their genome was changed, but not as much as Null-class troopers. Behavior had been altered as little as possible to keep as much of their ability to improvise and work independently. ARC troopers were more sustained in their emotions, but were still deemed extremely dangerous and violent through their actions in the Clone Wars. One hundred ARC troopers were grown in this batch, and each was assigned to a Jedi General during the Clone Wars. They were personally trained by Jango Fett, and often worked alone on elite missions, though their actions were heavily connected to clone commandos'. Although most of the ARCs followed and served the Republic, some, such as Spar, realized very on that they were only bred to die. He deserted the army in hopes of a better life. Others, however, were not so lucky. Tavo, a trooper from a later batch of ARCs around 21 BBY, was killed when he attempted to escape. Republic Intel, afraid that these deserted troopers would assist the Confederacy of Independent Systems, sent covert operations clone troopers to eliminate them with lethal force. This was done in top secret as to destroy the morale of regular forces, though some commandos discovered this secret anyway. Clone commandos were the GAR's special forces group. They were trained to perform a variety of tasks, and resist interrogation. About 10,000 clone commandos were bred. Unlike regular troopers, who battled in large numbers, and ARCs, who worked alone or alongside Jedi, clone commandos worked in squads of four. Thier squad mates were who they lived with, fought with, and died with, and had very strong bonds with them. This brotherhood was further boosted by their trainers, the Cuy'val Dar, who often treated the clones as their sons. The commandos were heavily influenced by their instructors, and often, they realized what the Republic actually was and did not obey orders. Several commandos deserted when the Galactic Empire was formed, and many disobeyed Order 66, an order to kill their Jedi generals. Clone troopers Once the Null-class troopers and ARC troopers were produced, the Kaminoans finally developed a satisfactory genome for the rest of the troopers. They had changed from Fett's genome in several ways. They had a larger lung capacity to increase airflow, more fast-twitch muscle, improved stamina, and faster recovery times. Reactions like allergies were removed from them. Astigmatism, or an error in the makeup of the eye, was removed, granting them 20/20 vision. They were more submissive, had less of a temper, and less individual personalities. Though all these changes would help them, it would also decrease their tactical brilliance and genius, yet not to an unacceptable point. Though this was all altered in the genome and body chemistry, the troopers were not perfect, and the Kaminoans were aware of that. Unwanted independence and defiance would surface eventually–it was inevitable. Other mishaps such as unpredictability would also occur. The Kaminoans dubbed this Factor H. However, Jango Fett claimed Factor H would increase the units' effectiveness, not dilute it. Some scientists such as Hali Ke agreed with him, while others believed having an army of perfect soldiers with no independence was better. Some of those scientists included Ko Sai and Nala Se. Genome aberrations As genetic programming goes, it is never perfect. Changes happened in mental and physical outcomes of the clone troopers, whether it was a random change in DNA, differences in environments, or other. Some physical differences occurred in some clone troopers. A common one was the change in eye color, such as Edge had blue eyes. Another was hair color; while some clones died their hair for various reasons, some had it naturally change. Edge had grey hair earlier than other troopers. Another physical aberration was height. Most clone troopers had the height of 1.83 meters, or 6 feet, however some clone troopers had different heights. A clone pilot Axe was 2.08 meters tall.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia 99 was 1.68 meters ; he also had some severe physical mutations; he was hunched, had twisted features, and was smaller than usual, all at the same chronological age as the other clones. It would appear he had aged faster too, however that has not been confirmed. Small inhibitor chips had been placed in each clone troopers' brain, containing the 150 contingency orders for the Republic and convincing the clone troopers to carry them out. In clone trooper Tup, this had malfunctioned, and he performed Order 66 early, arousing suspicion. However, some other inhibitor chips had either not been placed, were not convincing enough, or had malfunctioned, as several other clone troopers did not obey Order 66. These included commandos, ARC troopers, and others. There were also several mental aberrations, and they are much harder to spot. Several of these mental defects were present in ARC troopers and clone commandos, but that is largely in part of their genome, which was minimally changed. However, there were lots of incidents in regular clone troopers, too. One common factor of this was mistakes in clone flash-training. Some clone troopers experienced paranoid delusions. One such clone was on a recon mission at Kaikielius, but thought it was a training mission. His trainers accompanied him on the mission, and he ended up shooting them, thinking it was actually commando droids wearing their armor and speaking like them. Other troopers disregarded their purpose as a whole. Sergeant Slick betrayed the Republic and helped the Separatists lead assaults on Christophsis, claiming he thought the war and their purpose was unfair. ARC trooper Fives had a mental breakdown and apparently attempted to kill Chancellor Palpatine. One ARC trooper known as Spar had a genetic malfunction and was able to recall memories from his template, Jango Fett, a very rare occurrence. He later fled the Grand Army and became a bounty hunter serving the Separatists. A few other troopers came to their own decisions, and did not follow orders exactly, or even at all. Several clone troopers did not obey Order 66, including Null commandos, clone commandos, and others. Mandalorian training sergeant Kal Skirata had his Null commandos and a few other clone commandos desert after the institution of the Empire.Order 66: A Republic Commando novel Troopers on Umbara disobeyed Jedi General Pong Krell's orders, after they personally deemed them unacceptable. Other troopers were deemed MIA or KIA, and slipped away to lead their own lives. One example was Cut, who fled to Saleucami, married a Twi'lek, and had children. Another was ARC trooper Alpha-30, or Sull, who was marked as MIA on a mission to Gaftikar, attempting to lead his own life on the planet.Republic Commando: True Colors Spaarti clone troopers Mandalorian influence Many of the trainers of clone troopers were Mandalorians, and their culture had a strong effect on the troopers. Some of the most strongly effected were clone commandos, who spoke the native language Mando'a. All the commandos were adopted by Mandalorian trainer Kal Skirata by way of Mando adoption. A Mandalorian award called the Jaig eyes was awarded to clones who showed extreme bravery on the battlefield. Two clones were known to receive this award: Captain Rex and Alpha-17. Some of the Mandalorian trainers formed a group called the Cuy'val Dar, a group for those that trained clone troopers in the GAR. Personalities 22 BBY The clone army was first unveiled at Geonosis and appeared to be an "organic droid army". The clones had no names, no customized armor, or any other signs to show they were separate individuals. They wore Phase I clone armor and the officers' armor were color coded: yellow for commander, red for captain, blue for lieutenant, and green for sergeant. White, regular, armor was for privates and corporals. The war continued in that year, and the outnumbered clone army and its Jedi generals led a valiant war effort against the Separatist droid army. 21 BBY By the war's second year, the clones had started to change. They customized their armor, and units had their own armor colors or symbols. Clone officers developed friendships with their Jedi generals and clones would adopt nicknames to show they a separate individual. The war was having its toll and the loss returns of the clones and Jedi Knights getting worse. The clones were slowly given Phase II armor, as it was improved and comfortable to wear for long periods of time. 19 BBY In the last year of the war, the clone troopers had reached their limit; they had formed stronger bonds with each other, and several troopers had wondered about their future. Some had even decided to desert after the war had ended. However, before anything became a real problem, Chancellor Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Empire, and everything became real strict again; this was the troopers' future. Special clone troopers In the Grand Army of the Republic, many of clone troopers were bred to serve different purposes. *'Advanced Recon Commandos', or ARC troopers, were some of the most elite clone troopers. They had extra accessories on their armor that regular clone troops did not have and they performed special missions. They were nicknamed, "Raw Jangos". **''Alpha''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were some of the most elite clone troopers of the GAR and the ARC troopers. A hundred Alpha ARCs were created. **''Null''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were the original failures of the Kaminoan cloning program. Twelve were originally made, though six died as embryos. The other six were originally going to be exterminated, but Mandalorian trainer Kal Skirata adopted them, and they became some of the most elite troopers in the GAR. **''Rail''-class Advanced Recon Commandos were the last type of ARC trooper bred. They were made with Phase I ARC trooper armor to help the anti-troopers in rebelling against the Empire. * , an ARF trooper]]Advanced Recon Force troopers were troopers that carried out special scout missions that included spying, surveillance, and reconnaissance. They also rode AT-RTs in the latter years of the Clone Wars. *'Anti-troopers' were the last troopers to be bred and they were made to aid the Kaminoans in rebelling against the Empire. *'AT-RT drivers' were clone troopers that drove All Terrain Recon Transports, or AT-RTs. These troopers were mainly seen during the middle and ends of the war. *'AT-TE commanders' were elite troopers that received ARC trooper training to drive and operate the massive AT-TEs, or All Terrain Tactical Enforcers. *'Biker Advanced Recon Commandos', or BARC troopers, were clones that drove BARC speeders for the Grand Army of the Republic. BARC troopers were deployed during the last years of the war to fight against the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists. *'Blurrg troopers' were troopers who used blurrgs as their transportation. *'Clone advisors' were troopers who accompanied commando squads on missions. They advised the commandos on their missions, and briefed them before deployment. *'Clone assassins' were clones that were armed not with blasters, but vibroblades and were bred to eliminate Jedi during Order 66. *'Clone blaze troopers' were clones that were heavily armed and were used for clearing the path for the artillery to pass through the enemy lines. *'Clone cold assault troopers' were clones that had different armor that was used to keep the wearer warm in snowy regions. * Clone commandos were special clones of the GAR that were organized into four-man squads and completed missions that regular clone troopers could not complete. These clones were thought to be superior to other clone troopers. Originally, troopers were born into the role, but in the latter years of the war regular troopers were cross-trained for the role. *'Clone engineers' were clone troopers that did many different jobs; they repaired broken vehicles, did bomb workings, and other such missions. *'Clone flame troopers' were first seen used by Ki-Adi-Mundi's troopers. These troopers used flamethrowers to fight their their live opponent, as it would not work well against droids. *'Clone flight crew' were troopers who maintained ships and kept them in tip-top condition for when they were deployed in battle. *'Clone heavy gunners' were troopers that used explosives and heavy weaponry. *'Clone heavy troopers' were ARC trooper heavy weapon specialists. They were equipped with many dangerous weapons including missile and rocket launchers. *'Clone jet troopers' were clones that operated with jetpacks. They had many different weaponry including EMP grenade launchers, DC-17 hand blasters, and thermal detonators. They are used by Jedi Generals to aid them with attacking Separatists from above. *'Clone lancer troopers' were clones that drove some of the many speeder bikes that the GAR provided with a power lance. *'Clone marines' were clone troopers that were used to attack Separatists ships from space. Some of the weapons they used were DC-15A blaster rifles, PLX-1 rocket launchers, and commando pistols. *'Clone medical officers' were troopers that served as medics in secure locations. They were not trained to fight as regular combat medics were. *'Clone ordnance specialists' were troopers that defused bombs and other explosive devices. They wore orange armor to be easily identified. *'Clone paratroopers' were clone troopers that were made for high-altitude jumps on the enemy. Because of this special job, they had special armor. * Clone scout troopers were clones that were used as scouts in the Grand Army of the Republic. They had oddly shaped helmets and sometimes wore camouflaged armor. *'Clone SCUBA troopers' were clones that were used underwater, as regular clones could not breath without the special equipment SCUBA troopers had. *'Clone shadow troopers' were troopers of the Republic that were sent for stealth missions. They were created by to replace the dwindling number of ARCs and they had different and better armor than regular clone troopers. *'Clone shock troopers' were the elite members of the Coruscant Guard. They served as guards for the important senators and the like on Coruscant. Chancellor Palpatine utilized these guards and brought them with him when he went to Mustafar in 19 BBY. *'Clone snipers' were clone troopers that had excellent aim with a gun and used to destroy their enemies at long distances. *'Clone tank gunners' were gunners that used heavy vehicles such as AV-7 Antivehicle Cannons. *'Clone trooper medics' were clones that treated wounded clone troopers with first-aid. They were depolyed on the battlefield and often wore backpacks to hold medical equipment. *'Clone trooper pilots' were the clone troopers that drove and flew the various vehicles that the GAR needed. They also served as field technicians. *'MEC troopers' were clones that were the best troopers in the GAR. They had many heavy weapons and were very dangerous. *'Special ops clone troopers' were clothed in a dark color and carried out dangerous and difficult missions. *'Clone naval officers '''were clones who worked in the Republic Navy as part of the crew of battleships. Ranks Identification Clone troopers had numbers to identify who they were instead of names, as the Kaminoans didn't think of them as real people. Each trooper has an identification number in their DNA, so the Kaminoans developed a special scanner that can scan what identification number you have and it displays it on a small LED screen at the back of their helmet. *Clone commander and clone captain designations started out with a CC- (or CRC- for a clone regimental commander) and then a series of numbers afterward. *''Null-class ARC troopers started out with a N- or Null- and number from 1-12, although the first six died as embryos. *''Alpha''-class ARC troopers had an A- or Alpha- designations starting before their numbers. *Clone commandos had RC-, for Republic Commando, and then a series of digits afterwards. After the creation of the Empire, that changed to IC-. *Clone lieutenants had either CL- or CT- at the beginning of their identification and numbers afterward. *Clone sergeants had either a CS- or CT- beginning for their designation. *Regular clone troopers had CT- for the beginning of their identification number. Known Clone Troopers External Links * * * References Category:Clone troopers Category:Class 3 articles Category:Republic